Tandem
by TinyBite98
Summary: Kidnapping, Secrets, Hatred... This story is full of it. It gets more interesting as you read on, trust me. Rated T for adult Language/Content.
1. Chapter 1 Suspicion

Chapter One: Suspicion

Nervous was the best word to describe me right now. Actually, I was more than nervous. I was completely terrified. My fingers clenched tightly on the soft blue leather dentist chair. Pretty flashy for a dentist office, I know. But my daddy would pay endless amounts of money to make my teeth perfect. I tried to calm myself down, but my eyes scanned the small room I was in subconsciously. The walls were pure white.. almost _too _white. The light colors failed to calm me down, in fact; they made me even more nervous. I didn't see a point in being here, my teeth were perfect. The top ones, anyway. I Apparently had over crowding on my bottom teeth, but everyone says it's completely unnoticeable. I guess in a way I was pretty proud of my teeth, they were stainless and pure white. I loved my smile, so what was the point in getting two teeth pulled? I crushed my lips together to keep myself from crying, why was I so afraid? As I pressed my lips down, my eyes widened with shock. My bottom lip was completely numb. _Completely_. The nurse had already injected me with whatever the hell they inject you with at dentist's offices. And I'm not gonna lie, it hurt like a bitch. My gums were still sore from the puncture. God... I just wanted to go home. I wanted to sit down at my laptop and finish writing my history paper. That's right, I would rather be doing homework than be here. I couldn't help but be a little bit excited though...

According to Caroline, my best friend, the dentist here was a total babe. (her words, not mine). He was around our age, too. Which to me made no sense. How could someone in their early twenties go through dental school and become such a successful and popular dentist? Oh whatever. I bet he wasn't _that_ hot. I leaned my head back, my thin blonde hair falling effortlessly out of my face. I hated the dentist. More than anyone. Maybe it was the way the dental chair forced you to lay back, and your head ended up being inches away from the dentist's crotch. Or Maybe it was the fake smile the dentist wears while he's talking to you. I didn't know what it was.. but I hated it. I started shaking again,_ Damn it, Skye. Suck it up! You're almost 20 years old for god's sake.._ I tried to calm myself down, but it didn't work. And a childish whimper escaped my lips. It was just then that I heard a voice. _His _voice. And I couldn't help but be embarrassed.

"Well well well... someone doesn't want to be here" his voice was low and musky, almost seductive. Was he talking to me? shit!I tried to find a reflection somewhere, to make sure I didn't look too hideous. I found one in a small mirror that hung on the wall beside me. My bangs looked good, almost like a Hayley Williams style. My skin looked flawless, I guess I was having a pretty good day overall. My new make-up brought out my dark green eyes, and my eyebrows were perfectly arched. I smirked confidently, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I then realized I never replied to his comment, but I couldn't think of what to say. So instead, I giggled softly, acknowledging the fact that he talked to me. I needed to look back at him. I_ needed_ to see his face. I took a deep breath before glancing over my shoulder casually, looking behind me. If my lips weren't so numb, my jaw would have dropped. Hot? No no no. This guy was beyond that. He was down right sexy.

I watched in awe as he looked at my paper work, and suddenly I wasn't so afraid. My eyes scanned him from top to bottom, his dark hair looked so soft. I wanted to just run my fingers through it. My eyes slowly moved down to his face, and his skin was perfect. His flawless features all complemented by his pale completion. His lips were indescribable. Just imagine Jensen Ackles mixed with Johnny Depp... It was amazing. He was tall and slender, and even though he was wearing baggy blue scrubs, you could still tell he had a toned body. Even with all of these perfect features... the thing that drew me in the most was his eyes. Oh god. His eyes. They were a bright pale blue, while still remaining to be vibrant and bold. Caroline was right. He _was_ a total babe. He set down the papers and looked at me, a soft smile playing on his lips. I could melt. But I forced myself to smile back before turning away. Thoughts of his toned body and piercing blue eyes danced around in my head. And I couldn't help but fantasize about him. Whoever his girlfriend was, she was one lucky bitch. I would kill to be able to kiss those lips all day. I heard a chair pull up next to the large dental one I was in. I tried not to look at him, but it was so hard. It was almost like my eyes needed to see his, like he was a drug. _Shut up! You just met the guy. Calm your shit and let him pull out your teeth._

"Okay.. So Skye, right?" he said, looking straight at me, his eyes piercing mine. _Ugh... please stop talking. Your voice alone made me want to pounce on you and mount you like a lion._

I only nodded. I was afraid to talk because due to my numb bottom lip, all that would come up was gibberish.

"Alrighty. This will only take two minutes, I promise sweetie, you won't feel a thing" he reassured me, and turned towards the nurse to grab the giant clamp that was in her hands. A clamp! Was he literally going to rip my teeth out? Ugh! I need out! I don't care how hot he is... Before my thought could finish, the chair suddenly moved back, bringing my body with it. I tried to take steady breathes, but I was surprised as I realized I was already doing that. My body was physically calm. All my muscles relaxed, and I felt like I was high or something. But inside I was screaming... even my thoughts screamed at me to run away. Why couldn't I? better yet- Why couldn't I move? I felt so weak... weak and uncomfortable. The dentist, whom I am still unsure of the name of, hovered over me. _Open your mouth, damn it, _I told myself, and my body obeyed. I watched as he brought the giant clamp closer and closer to my mouth. I wanted to kick and scream, I wanted to get the hell out of this place. But why couldn't I? I felt like I had completely lost control over my body, other than my mouth and eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut, afraid to watch as he pulled out my teeth.

"Don't worry.. all you'll feel is pressure.." his tone of voice was hushed, calm. My body reacted to his comment, relaxing even more...If possible.

Soon enough I didn't have to force my eyes closed, they were fluttering shut. Was I falling asleep? Quick, tell him you can't move. I tried to raise my hand as a gesture for help, but nothing happened. Okay... try to talk. All that came out was a content sigh. Content! Oh hell no! I was no where near content. I was freaking the fuck out!

My eyes opened, almost automatically once he placed two small pieces of gauze in my mouth. "All done... see that wasn't so bad, was it?" The dental chair moved back up, and before I knew it, I was sitting up normally again. The room started to spin, and I saw double of everything. _What was happening..._

My thoughts got cut off once he started to talk to me again, and I rolled my head lazily to the right to look at him. He was sitting next to me, examining the papers again "Okay. So because you're a new patient here.. I'm going to need to do a quick survey" his bright eyes looked up at me and he smirked. He could get anyone with that sexy grin... why the hell was he a dentist? He could be a movie star.. or a model. I nodded dumbly, still feeling light-headed. At least I had control of my body again, that's a plus. I figured the nerves just got to me, but it was all over now. My teeth were out, and the pain was over. All I had to do now... was answer a couple questions, and I was home free.

"Alrighty. First Question; Your name is Skye Haines.. Blonde hair, Green eyes.. You live with your father, Tim Haines, the famous movie producer" he paused and looked up at me, "Is that all correct?"

I nodded in response, what an odd Survey question. Oh well. I'd be out of here soon enough.

"Second Question; If this your first time in Mystic Falls?"

Another nod. I watched as he wrote down some notes, checking 'yes or no' boxes on the paper.

The survey went on for a while, almost ten minutes of useless questions that had nothing to do with dentistry. Finally the last question came, and as much as I enjoyed staring at his beautiful face, I needed to get home.. I didn't feel right.

"Last Question" he chuckled lightly as he spoke, but his voice slowly started to fade. _Ugh.. I knew I should have ran... now I'm passing outtt.._. Even my thoughts became blurry, everything around me was spinning, and my eyes started to flutter uncontrollably. He continued to talk, but it sounded like I was listening to him through water. Soon his words blurred and faded away. I got once last glance of him before I completely went out. But to my surprise, he didn't seemed worried about me at all. In fact, He was smirking. And not a normal smirk. A devilish smirk that showed he was happy with what was going on. I tried to ask him what was happening, but before I could; Everything went black.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, like anyone who was waking up from fainting. The scenery around me was blurry, and all I could do was groan in exhaustion. It took a while for my eyes to adjust, but I realized quickly that I was outside. _How did I get outside? _I shifted around a bit, I was laying on the ground. Well, I was on the ground in somebody's arms. Oh shit. Was it _his_ arms?

"Skye? Skye, Can you hear me?" Yup. It was him alright. I could recognize that voice anywhere. Did he do this to me? Maybe he knocked me out then took advantage of me. _Pfft. In your dreams_, I thought to myself.

I didn't answer him, nor did I really want to. I had a sick feeling that he was behind my passing out. Or maybe I was overreacting. Maybe I passed out due to my nerves, and I was over thinking all of this. I heard other people walk over in our direction, and I suddenly saw a group of people surround me, crowding my space.

"Is she alright?"

"Hey, isn't that the Haines' kid?"

"Should we call 911?"

Questions seemed to drag on forever, it was almost as bad as the survey. The survey... that was the last thing I remembered. And the only other person I was with at the time was _him_. So it had to be his fault-

"Skye?" he asked again. God, wouldn't he just shut up? I was trying to figure everything out here.

_Okay, so I was with him at the time, and he was about to ask me a questio_- "Oh my god! Is she alright?" a women's voice cut off my thoughts. Ugh.. more questions. Shut up Shut up Shut up.

"I think so.. she groaned a little while ago" the dentist began, "But she hasn't replied to me" _No shit, Sherlock. Ever think I just didn't _want _to?_

"Oh dear... Skye? Skye, darling. Can you hear me?" why did everyone keep calling my name? I get it, my name is Skye. I decided to reply, there was no point playing dead.

"Hewwo?" I mumbled, my words muffled from the bloody gauze in my mouth. I heard sighs of relief come from all directions.

"That god!"

"Hallelujah!"

"Bout time."

The last one was a bit unflattering, but whatever. I felt pretty special that people actually cared about me. I opened my eyes wider, and the first thing I saw was his bright blue eyes. Mmmm they were so perfect. I know it sounded cliché, but his eyes were really pretty. I looked over to the left to see an unfamiliar women, and she looked twice as worried as he did.

"Oh sweetie! You're okay! Damon," she addressed the man and looked at him "What happened to her?" Damon. His name was Damon. and incredibly sexy name for an incredibly sexy man. Although I was quite curious, what_ did_ happen? ...Or what was he going to _say_ happened..

"I'm not sure. I gave her a survey and she was on her way out. She fainted once she left the office. Good thing my shift was over and I was heading out, or else I wouldn't have caught her"

"Lwireaer!" I objected quickly, although it didn't come out like I wanted it to. I was trying to say 'liar'. I was trying to call him out. The women looked at me curiously as I spoke.

"What was that dear? Water? Oh no no no. No water for you"

Stupid bitch! I said_ liar_! He's lying! The only reason I would want water was to splash it in his face for doing this to me. His beautiful... flawless face... Stop it! You need to hate him! He did this to you.

"Someone should get her home..." Damon muttered, his eyes searching my face for any cuts of bruises.

"Yes. Damon, will you be a dear and take her home? I know she'll be safe with you" the women smiled sweetly at the both of us, and I noticed the crowd was starting to die down. Now that everyone knew I wasn't dead, there was no reason in sticking around.

"Of course" Damon agreed, returning the smile.

What- No! I couldn't go with this man! No matter how sexy he was! I didn't trust him... not one bit. "She lives right off of Oak, right?" The women and him exchanged directions to my house, and I tried to get up. But something held me down. Damon's arm was tightly wrapped around my waist, pinning me down. My eyes widened in horror, was he doing this intentionally? I tried harder to get up, but his grip tightened. Holy shit. _He was_.

"Is that okay with you, Skye?" the women asked me, turning her attention back to me. Now was my chance. Telling by previous actions, she wouldn't understand me if I tried talking to her. So I decided to shake my head in objection. Something stopped me again. I shifted my weight to the right a bit to feel Damon's hand wrapped tightly around my neck. But he did this is a way that seemed like he was just holding up my head. But he wasn't, I _knew _he wasn't. He was stopping me from shaking my head. What a sneaky bastard... whatever he was doing, he had it all planned out.

"Nowees." I demanded, but it came out as nothing. Nothing English anyway. The women nodded and patted Damon on the shoulder, It wasn't until then that I realized he wasn't wearing scrubs anymore. It was replaced with a tighter white t-shirt, and a leather jacket to top it off. Damn... that was sexy. Maybe it was all in my head.. maybe he was a normal guy just trying to help me. I did feel a little woozy back inside the office, maybe his story really was true. My body started to relax, and my mind believed that he was an okay guy.

_Look on the bright side_, I told myself. _You're about to get driven home with the hottest guy alive. _I liked that idea. And soon enough I was completely calm. The women that was beside me got up and walked away, and I listened as her footsteps slowly faded. I was alone with him.

"Upsy Daisy" Damon muttered while picking me up off the ground. I couldn't help but giggle, burying my head in his chest as my legs dangled like a rag doll. I might as well make the best of this. I breathed in his scent and my heart pounded quickly. Shit- he smelt so good. I almost whimpered as he set me down in the passenger side of his car, wanting to smell him more.

My eyes scanned across the inside of his car, it was so flashy. But hey-he was a dentist. He was probably rolling around in money. The door shut and I was alone in his car, but not for long. He was already in the driver's sear before I could blink. How the hell did he do that? I started to get worried again, and my trust in him was going down.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you" he murmured while pulling out of the parking lot. My eyes widened a bit, the tone in his voice was so sweet and seductive. He could turn someone on just by talking.

"Whawet" I responded, my words still muffled from the gauze. I realized my lip was no longer numb, how long was I out for? 10 minutes, tops? How could the numbing wear off so quickly?

Damon chuckled lightly "You can take the gauze out, you know. You're probably healed"

My eyes narrowed curiously. How was I healed... I read online that extractions took weeks to heal properly. I shrugged it off, he was a dentist; I should trust him. Without thinking, I spat out the gauze on the floor, and I ran my tongue over the places where the teeth were pulled. There was absolutely no blood. How was that even possible? It was healed completely, as if nothing happened. No pain what-so-ever. I looked over at him with wide eyes, "H-how is that possible" a small smile pulled at my lips, I was pretty happy they healed quickly.

"You're just lucky" he shrugged "You heal quickly. I'm the same way" He answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

_Ya, but that quickly?_ It seemed almost... unhuman. I shrugged it off again, I should be happy I healed so quick. I turned to look out the window, we were driving through the main part of Mystic Falls. I liked this place, it was much better than any other town I've lived in. It was small, and all the buildings were pretty old-fashioned, Gave a nice feeling to it. This was still my first week here, and the only person I knew here was Caroline Forbes. Her and I were pen pals while I lived in England, and we became pretty good friends. I was excited to see her, and the feeling was likewise. My smile faded as I watched a large mansion fly by my window. _My_ mansion. My _home_. I quickly turned to Damon, and his expression was normal.

"Um. Damon? That was my house" I chuckled lightly as I spoke, trying to keep the mood happy. He just ignored me, and I spoke up again "No really.. that... That was my house" I was more demanding that time, trying to get through to him.

He just nodded "I know" he said it casually, as if nothing happened.

I chuckled nervously, "Aren't you supposed to take me back there..." I trailed off, my voice was small. I was starting to get scared.

Damon could sense I was scared, I could tell by the smirk on his lips. Come to think of it, it was the same smirk I saw before I fainted. "Yea. But you see, I have a problem"

My eyes widened in fear, what was he doing? Where was he taking me? I needed to get out of here. I quickly turned and looked out the window, he was deliberately driving faster so jumping out of the car wasn't an option. My heart started pounding, hard. I could hear it in my ears, I was beyond terrified. What have I done? I was stuck. Stuck inside a vehicle with a man I didn't know. What the fuck was I supposed to do.

He continued talking while I was having my panic attack, acting completely casual. "I'm not sure what to do with you" he frowned a bit, acting as if this was a big problem.

"Take me home." I offered quickly. He chuckled at my response but simply shook his head. "I'm serious. Take. Me. Home." I threatened him, trying to hide my fear.

"You're not in any position to be threatening me" he smirked again.

I gulped. Then I realized I still had my phone in my pocket. I slide my hand casually down to my pocket, pulling out the small black berry that was inside. I simply glanced down seeing I had one new text from Caroline.

_From: Caroline_

_Message: Heeyy! How was the dentist? ;)_

I _almost _sighed, but kept it in because I knew he would hear me. _Oh it was perfect! Now he's kidnapping me and I could possibly be dead soon. _I thought to myself.

I felt like I was going to cry, was there any way I could have avoided this? I exited the text and scrolled down my contacts list, I glanced up at Damon before pressing 'call'. I was going to call the police. Easy and Simple. I'd be out of here in no time. I turned down the volume so he couldn't hear the ringing or the voice of the operator that answered the phone. I smirked to myself, he didn't think that one through. It rung once and I felt his hand grab my free wrist tightly, and I looked up at him with tears welling up in my eyes.

"Hang up" he demanded sweetly, batting his eyelashes as if he was innocent.

"Fuck you" I responded with hesitance. That wiped the smirk off his lips.

"Hang up **now**" he repeated, his tone was so harsh and demanding it scared the living hell out of me.

I whimpered lightly before hanging up, and his hand released it's hold on my wrist. That was it. All my escape options. Done. I felt a tear slide down my cheek, and I tried to control my crying. I shoved my phone back into my pocket, maybe I could use it later when he was asleep or something. If I was still alive by then...

"Aww don't cry... Things will just go a lot easier if you do what I say" his tone was sweet again, I didn't like it.

I then started full out crying, I woke up this morning thinking I was going to the dentist, but now... now my life was in this strangers hands. "Why are you doing this to me.." I managed to say, my voice was small and scared, but you could tell he took pleasure from it.

"You'll find out..." he answered. I figured that would be his answer. That was _always_ people's answers.

I gave up. Not bothering to fight back or to find a way out. I leaned against the window and sighed, watching as he drove me towards the middle of nowhere. I thought about my family, my brother, my father... would they even miss me? Better yet-would they even notice I'm gone? Probably not. I locked myself in my room most days. They were both probably too busy to even think about me either. I was almost the perfect victim to his little 'scheme'. My family didn't care, I was new in town so not many people would know about me, and I gave in easily. I was perfect. My thoughts dragged on as I felt my eyes slowly start to close. There was no harm in a nap, I was already stuck with him... Might as well make the best of it.


	2. Chapter 2 Confirming My Fears

**Chapter 2: Confirming My Fears**

My eyes shot open once the car stopped. How long was I asleep for? I glanced to the side, looking out the window. We appeared to be in the middle of a forest, parked in a small field of grass. I wondered why he parked here, or why he even stopped in general. I forced myself to glance over at the driver's seat, but to my surprise Damon wasn't there. My body shot up, adrenaline pumping through my veins. Did he leave me alone? Yes! Time to make my escape. I turned towards the door and unlocked it quickly, my eyes frantically searching for him. Nothing. I opened the door and got out, I was free. _Free_. I was ecstatic, and I took another look inside the car for him. Closing the door shut I almost squealed with excitement. I turned around and it felt like I ran into a brick wall. I groaned and put my hand on my forehead, what the hell was that?  
My eyes fluttered open to see a white shirt. Oh no... My eyes looked up to see Damon, smirking down at me. I swallowed and dropped my hand, so much for escaping.

"Morning, Sunshine" he chuckled, moving closer to me. I automatically backed up, my back soon pressing against his car. I looked up at him, tears welling up again.

"What do you want with me..."

"Shhh.." he hushed me, moving closer. Soon he was too close for comfort, no matter how attractive he was... he still scared me. "I just wanna try something" soon his voice was in a whisper, and his hands rested on my hips.

Tears ran down my cheeks, and I started to beg, "Please... just let me go home... please please please..." I trailed off, my voice high and childlike from crying. His face was buried in the side of my neck, and I could feel his hot breath trail along my ear as he spoke.

"hmmm No. See, I have a feeling about you" he whispered softly, lifting me up by my hips and making me sit down on the hood of his car. I pressed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. It was no good, he was like rock. He chuckled at my attempt, and I began hitting his chest with my hands curled into fists.

"Put me down! Take me home! PLEASE!" I screamed and squirmed in his hold, trying to get away. His hands ran up my thighs and spread them apart. My actions became more intense, begging him to stop. "Please, Please Don't..." I gave up trying to push him away, and my head fell and rested on his shoulder as I sobbed quietly. Why me? He hushed me again as he walked in between my legs, he better not do what I think he's doing... I prepared myself to scream, hoping someone might be close enough to hear me.

He moved his hands from my thighs up to my shoulders, and he forced me to look at him. I tried to look away, but his hold on me was too tight. I didn't understand how he was so strong. Sure, he looked buff. But his strength just wasn't normal. I whimpered in his hold, continuing to beg and plead "Please.." I whispered, tears running down my cheeks again. He simply shook his head.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you, princess?" he smirked again, but I didn't find his smirk so sexy anymore. I almost hated him. I hated him for keeping me away from my home. And because I hated him, I didn't respond. I just looked away. I heard a growl come from the back of his throat, and he brought his hand up to my chin, forcing my eyes back to him. "Answer me" he demanded, his eyes burning into mine.

"Fuck me..." I responded, almost bursting into tears.

He chuckled "Is that a demand or an answer to my question?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

I rolled my tear-flooded eyes, "An answer, you asshole"

"Oohhh feisty" he murmured, pleased with my expression. "But no. Not yet anyway" he grinned devilishly "I'm going to try something. I'm curious if it will work" he looked at me curiously, his eyes scanning my face. I felt the need to spit at him, but I held it in. It would only bring me more pain.

"And what's that" I managed to form the words through my sobbing.

"You'll see. Just don't move" I could tell he was serious, but I wasn't planning on going anywhere any time soon. His eyes stared into mine, and he looked like he was focusing really hard on something. But what? I continued to look into his beautiful eyes, no matter how evil he was... he was still beautiful. I couldn't deny it. His dark pupils suddenly got larger, but it wasn't in a natural way. It seemed like he was making them do that, like all his energy was focused on dilating his pupils in an inhumanly way. My eyes narrowed a bit, how was he doing that? What was he doing? He spoke clearly, as if he was putting me into a trance. "Give me your phone" his tone was flat, as if he needed no expression what-so-ever to get me to do what he wanted. I shook my head without thinking, my phone was like my baby. And if I gave it to him, he would surely break it.

"Make me." that wasn't a great choice of words, and my tone was extremely bitchy. His pupils went back to normal, and he looked at me in awe.

"So... you didn't feel the urge to give me your phone.." he said in disbelief, "at all?"

"The only thing I feel the urge to give you is a punch in the face" I spat back, my eyes narrowing in hatred.

He chuckled "Hm, you hate me. Good. Makes everything funner" his hand dropped from my chin, and his body stopped pressing so harshly against mine.

"What were you trying?" I asked, looking up at him with confused eyes.

"Compulsion. And it obviously didn't work" he hummed to himself, he seemed confused, struggling to figure out why his little 'compulsion' didn't work on me. I personally thought he was insane. His hands quickly reached into my pocket and he grabbed my phone, admiring it before shoving it in his jacket pocket.

I jumped for a moment before realizing he now possessed my precious phone, "Hey! Give it back!" I struggled, kicking my legs and reaching for his jacket. His hands grabbed mine and quickly pinned them down, and he pressed harder against me, causing me not to be able to move. I pouted before giving up completely. There went my only escape route. Not only that, but I would probably never see my phone again.

He ran his hands up my arms, and I shivered at his touch. I tried to ignore him, but he was all around me. I felt his hips gently rock against mine, and my eyes widened. _No, please stop! No no no no... _Why did it feel so good? I hated this man, but yet I was so turned on by his touch. Maybe it wasn't him. Maybe it was due to the fact that I never had anyone touch me like that before, and I definitely never had anyone's hips so close to mine, pressing against them in an arousing way. He grinned wider once he noticed my reaction "You want me, don't you?" he whispered smugly, and my skin began to burn. My body ached for him, yet my mind was screaming and begging him to stop. I turned my head to the side, maybe looking at him would stop the throbbing from in between my thighs. Soon enough I felt his hot breath on my ear. My eyes closed, I needed him to stop doing this to me... I needed him to take me home.

"You want me inside you.. making you scream..." he whispered, his voice sounding so comforting and seductive. _God, please stop._ My skin burned more, and I felt my hips slightly arch into his. _No! Stop it! You can't do this! You don't want this! _He chuckled and pulled away, his hips no longer rocking against mine. "I wish this was that kind of kidnapping, I really do" I turned my face to look at him, and I felt my cheeks burn. Was I... blushing? "Because you're incredibly sexy" he added, and my cheeks burned more. I knew I couldn't get pulled in my his charm, I knew I had to resist him. But it was so hard. What kind of kidnapping was this then? "But I can use this to my advantage. I bet you completely forgot about your phone while you were day dreaming about me fucking you senseless" I narrowed my eyes, he was right. I did forget about my phone. I was completely focused on not giving into him. "..But... Because compulsion doesn't seem to work on you. I'm going to have to do everything the hard way" he continued.

I wondered what this compulsion was. He seemed quite surprised that it didn't work on me. His eyes suddenly widened, as if a light bulb went off in his head. "Are you wearing any vervain?" he asked me. I tilted my head to the side, he seemed to like to ask odd and messed up questions.

"Like the herb?" I asked

He nodded, eager for my answer.

"No..." Yup, he was insane. What did a herb have to do with anything? He growled once I answered him, and the light bulb clicked off. He stepped back out of my legs, and I automatically closed them tightly, trying to calm my hormones and forget about what just happened. I was still curious about his compulsion. In fact, I was curious about a lot of things. I had so many questions, and only he could answer them. And as much as I hated him right now, I needed to suck it up and ask.

"So this...Compulsion" I mumbled, jumping off the hood of his car "What is it exactly?" he turned towards me, and before I could blink he suddenly had me pinned against the side of his car. His hands were wrapped tightly around my wrists, pressing them above my head as he pinned me back. My heart skipped a beat, _how did he move so quickly_? I breathed so heavily my chest pressed against his, and his scent lingered in the air.

"You ask too many questions" he growled, his face inches from mine. I could feel his breath on my face, and my eyes flashed to his perfect lips.

"What do you expect? You kidnapped me after all" I whispered, afraid to speak. His lips slowly curled into a smirk.

"You're right. Once we get there... we'll play a little game" he dropped his hands and suddenly disappeared completely from my sight. My eyes looked around for him, how could he just disappear and reappear like that? I heard a whistle from behind me, and I turned to see him waving at me smugly.

"How..." I could barely speak, I was too scared.

"Get in the car" he demanded, ignoring my question as he got in the car. God, he was demanding. He'd never get far in life that way. But I had a choice. Get in the car, or make a run for it.

_Run_, I told myself. _No matter how fast he is, he's stuck in the car and he can never catch you. _I debated the topic for a quick second, but one word ran over and over in my head, making up my mind. _Run._

I turned around quickly to make my escape, but I stopped once I came face-to-face with his chest again. I looked up at him with wide eyes, not understanding how he could move so fast. He shook his head in disappointment.

"You shouldn't have done that. Now I'm mad." My eyes watched his lips, I could have sworn I saw fangs peak out from his top lip. Fangs. Actual fangs, like on a lion or tiger. He grinned widely, showing his teeth. I was shocked at what I saw, not believing my eyes. They _were_ fangs. I was frozen. I couldn't move. I was terrified of_ his_ next move. I was looking at a guy with _fangs_. Was this all a dirty trick? Maybe I was dreaming. God help me, I hope I was dreaming. Because the next thing I knew, he had me pinned down to the back seat of his car. How he opened the door so quickly, I would never know. But I was more focused on the fact that he was on top of me, growling and barring his... _fangs_.

"What are you" I whispered, I never thought I'd be asking him that. My questions usually were 'what do you want' and 'why are you doing this to me'. Tears welled up again, my eyes shining and my lip quivering.

"Shut up" he growled, I could tell that he was angry with me, and I decided not to try to escape ever again... or try to_ run_ anyway. His hand brushed some hair out of my face, but his eyes remained cold and merciless. He pushed my head to the side, pressing my cheek down against the car seat. I started to shake beneath him, and my eyes flooded with tears again.

"Get off! I'm sorry I wont-" I cut off, and my words slowly twisted into a blood-curdling scream. I felt his breath against my neck, but more importantly I felt his fangs pierce my flesh. His hand quickly covered my mouth, muffling my screams. My eyes shut tightly, holy shit this hurt so fucking badly. I felt blood well up from the gash he created, was he _drinking_ my blood? This is a dream. This _had_ to be a dream. This is impossible. I couldn't even think straight, my mind was filled with pain. My body struggled from underneath his, but his hips pressed down against mine so hard I couldn't move. I tried to scream louder, but his hand kept them from traveling very far. I heard soft moans of pleasure come from his mouth, was he actually enjoying this? The pain was terrible, I couldn't handle it anymore.

Finally the pain stopped. Or at least it seemed like it did. It wasn't long until I realized I was just completely numb. This was like the dentist all over again. His hand forced my face to look up at him again, my screams still muffled by his palm. His eyes were no longer blue, but they were red and black. He looked like something out of a horror movie, expect worse. How? Because he was on top of me. He was on top of me and he was _real._ His lips were covered and stained with my blood, a grin forming on his face. My screams stopped. I couldn't find the energy to scream. All I could do was sit there, staring up at his demonic face. His hand slowly slid off my lips, and my mouth was frozen in a slight 'gasp' state.

"You taste so fucking good" he mumbled "Just one more..." he trailed off as he leaned back down towards my neck. I shook my head violently

"No, please! It hurts! Damon it hurts!" I was screaming as loud as I possibly could, forcing myself to speak. I was still shocked from his actions, and I just wanted to die. At this point, death was better than this torture.

"Keep screaming... I love it" he whispered on my neck before his fangs piercing my skin again. Before I could scream his hand covered my mouth again. I cried out in pain, my eyes shutting tightly as I felt him drain my blood. His moans got louder, and I could feel his hardness pressing against my thigh. He was such a disgusting monster! How was he getting pleasure out of this? He needed help. I needed help. The pain stopped again, and the numbing feeling took over. He brought his face back up to face me, even more blood was smothered across his lips and chin.

"Now that is what happens when you misbehave" he mumbled, my eyes watching the blood on his lips. "I could do it in more places, you know" he warned me, and he slid his hand down my body slowly. I couldn't object to his actions, I was still in shock of what just happened. My neck was throbbing with pain, and I couldn't move. His hand slid to my inner thigh, rubbing it gently. His touch was so soft, and if I wasn't so scared I would have been incredibly turned on "There's a pulse here, too" he whispered, his eyes slowly returning back to the pale blue. "The blood is better there anyway" He grinned at my reaction, which was nothing due to my state of shock, and he climbed off of me. I subconsciously curled up into a ball, bringing my knees up to my face and moving to the far end of his car. I needed to get as far away from him as possible, he was a monster.

I couldn't get myself to look at him. I couldn't even think of him. The very thought of his face sent shivers down my spine. His fangs digging deep into my neck, it was horrid. It was _wrong_. But he actually enjoyed it. He took pleasure in my pain, and my blood made him all hot and bothered. How did this happen to me? Why not Caroline? She would actually enjoy his compony. I, on the other hand, wanted to get the hell out of here. Being with him was a curse, I was in complete and total pain. I could feel the two bite marks on the side of my neck, throbbing and pulsing out blood every second. I didn't bother to try to stop it. What was the point? I was going to die anyway. I might as well beat him to the punch.

I heard him chuckle as he entered the drivers seat, pulling out of the small area we were in. I didn't look up at him, I kept my face buried in my knees, sobbing lightly and praying that help would come. He started to hum happily, tapping the stearing wheel to a beat I was unfamiliar with. I wish I could turn off my hearing. That way I would have no idea of his presence. I was completely terrified and disturbed. What was he. I decided to lift up my head, but I couldn't. Great. Another fainting spell. I figured it was because of my large amount of blood loss. My body started to feel heavy, and it felt like I was floating. Soon enough, my senses shut down. All I heard was white noise, and I could no longer feel my arms wrapped tightly around my legs. I was completely out.

This was my second 'nap' on this little road trip, and I was still tired as hell. Well, the last one didn't count as a nap. But I was still technically asleep. I lifted my head up and braced myself for pain. But surprisingly, there was none. The side of my neck wasn't throbbing or aching at all. In fact, I actually felt as good as new. _Maybe I'm still numb... I bet blood is still pulsing out of the wound._ I thought to myself. There was only one way to find out...

I lifted up my hand to the side of my neck hesitantly, waiting for the pain to strike me at any moment. I gently touched my neck, not feeling any blood or marks. My eyes narrowed, he had bit me on that side, right? I looked at my hand, expecting to see blood. But there was none. Not even a drop. I quickly lifted my other hand to the other side of my neck, feeling around for any cuts or bite marks. Nothing. I looked at my hand; still no blood. What the fuck? I was sure he bit me... the whole back seat of the car was smothered in my blood, and it was way to vivid to be a dream. Whenever I thought about it my body would shake in fear. I ran my hands through my hair, but struggled to get it through without any pain. It was knotted and matted with blood. More evidence that he really did bite me. I suddenly froze. He said that I healed quickly... maybe that was it. Maybe I had amazing healing abilities... maybe I was like Wolverine from x-men. Mmm... Wolverine...-Stop it! I had more important matters at hand, regardless of Hugh Jackman's amazing acting skills.

My happy trance was cut off once I heard the side door open. I was completely unaware I had been alone in the car this whole time, I was too preoccupied to give a shit. Damon ducked down to my level and smirked smugly.

"Told 'ya you heal fast" he edged closer towards the inside of the car, causing me to curl back up in a ball. "That's gonna come in handy for whenever I become hungry" he added, completely serious. I stared at Damon's smug face with disgust, and I pushed myself farther away from him.

"Get away from me" I spat, digging my face into my knees again. I heard Damon sigh, and I felt his hand softly stroke my hair. I tried to pull away, but I was already pushed against the glass window of his car.

"Don't be that way, beautiful. That only happened because you were being naughty" his tone was soothing with a hint of smugness in it. I think he expected me to giggle like a school girl at his little jokes. But I wasn't going to give in that easily. I downright hated him now. It was hard to believe that a few hours ago I was day dreaming about him. Actually _wanting_ his touch, _wanting_ him inside me.

I shook my head "You monster. If you're not going to take me home, then leave me the fuck alone" my words came out harsh, just as I intended them.

Damon growled and tugged slightly at my hair, grabbing a fist full. "FUCK" I screamed and uncurled from my safe ball. I lifted my arms up and wrapped my hands around his wrist that was pulling at my hair. "Fuck Damon LET GO" I yelled, demanding him to release. I felt my body slide across his leather blood-stained seats, and soon enough I was to fall on the bare ground outside. Before I could, his arm caught me. He brought me up and cradled me like a child, his other hand letting go of my hair. I squirmed in his hold, but once again he was too strong. "Please" I whimpered, wanting so badly for him to just leave me alone. My eyes fluttered open as I admired the scenery around us.

We were by a cabin, an old-fashioned cabin. I realized he was carrying me towards it. Great. Just Great. It was dark already, and I guessed it was almost midnight. He walked me inside, leaving his flashy car behind. I couldn't help my eyes from scanning the large room before me. My jaw almost dropped, this was one high-ass class cabin. Everything was pretty cliché, the fur rugs and deer heads displaying on the walls. It was almost like a dream house. I couldn't get lost in this, though. I needed to get away from here... to get away from him. He set me down on, my feet touching the ground. My legs were shaking, and I thought about running again, but that wouldn't be smart. Not after what happened last time.

"Welcome home" Damon chuckled, holding up a finger as a gesture for me to wait. I watched as he walked over to the front door, and he placed a giant padlock in some chains that lie across it. My eyes widened, now he was locking me in here? Oh hell no. I would get out. He will see. He couldn't have locked every escape from this place. My eyes looked at the window beside the front door. Locked. I quickly turned and saw the back door heading to the porch. Locked. The window beside it. Locked. I turned back to him with my teeth clenched, he really did have this all planned out. Before I could blink he was standing in front of me again, and I jumped back. I was tired of his games, tired of his secrets. I just wanted to know what was happening.

"What... How...Where..." I trailed off, bringing my hands up to my mouth as I chewed nervously on my sleeves that were tucked over my hands. I looked up at him, hoping he wouldn't come any closer.

He did. Of course. Wearing his famous smirk that made my heart ache with hatred "I know you have questions. And I have your answers. Remember that little game I said we'd play?" he cocked his head to the side "We're going to play it soon" My heart sank. I didn't want to play games. I wanted to know what was happening. Why was I here? What was he? Why did I heal so fast? Would i ever get out of here? Am I going to die?

The questions dragged on and on, and I was eager for their answers. But because he was such an asshole, he wouldn't give them to me.

Damon walked closer to me and I didn't bother backing away. Either way he was going to get his dirty hands on me. "Now, Promise to be a good girl for an hour or two, ok?" his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer.

I rolled my eyes "How about no"

"How about yes" he growled, digging his nails into the sides of my hips. I jumped at the slight pain that jolted through my body, and my hands pressed against his rock hard chest as I tried to push him away.

"No!" I screamed, attempting to push him away. He added more pressure against my hipbone, and the pain increased.

"This could be easy, you know. Just do what I say and your body will remain unharmed" remain unharmed? You bit me for goodness sake you creep! I thought about my next snarky comment but his nails dug deeper, and I screamed again "Scream all you want... We're completely isolated from anybody. No one can hear you scream" I kept screaming anyway, I didn't care if anyone could hear me or not, the pain being applied to my body was too much to handle. "Say it" he ordered

"Fine! I'll be a good girl" I managed to form the words, and his nails instantly stopped digging. I sighed in relief, my body tingling from the pain it was put through.

"See? Simple. Now if I come back and everything is fucked up... then we're going to have a repeat of last night" he paused for a moment and leaned in closer, his breath hitting my cheek "But worse. Much much worse" I took his threat seriously, I knew he would go through with it if I really did do something he wasn't happy with. He chuckled and leaned away, his hands moving away from my hips. I looked up at him with confused and scared eyes, he wasn't going to leave me here... was he?

Apperently so. Because before I could even nod in agreement, he was gone. I hated when he did that. His ability to teleport freaked me out. And it only confirmed he wasn't human.

I knew it sounded too good to be true that he was actually gone. But he was. I knew it. I had a feeling that he had left the house, but to do what? Ugh stop... no more questions... my head already hurts. I sighed before scuffing my feet on the hardwood floor. What did he expect me to do while he was gone? I might as well take the opportunity to admire this beautiful cabin... maybe explore a bit. Just to get my mind off of things and to keep me busy. I started walking through what appeared to me the main/living room. It was large, the ceiling was so high you could almost fit a tree inside. Dead, stuffed animals were placed around the room, wether they were hanging from the wall, or just set on top of a small counter for display. _He must be a hunter of some kind_, I thought. That, or he just enjoyed killing things. I decided that was the most logical option.

He must be some high class kidnapper/pervert. I giggled lightly at that thought. _hehe... pervert_... He totally was one.. But he was a clever one. He seemed like he had this whole thing planned out. The padlocks... the cabin... everything. I had to give him credit, he was a good kidnapper.

I continued to make my way through the living room, my eyes scanning and slowly absorbing the fact that this may be my new home. I stopped once I reached a door at the far side of the room. Hmm.. No padlock. Maybe Damon forgot? No... He was far to clever to forget to lock a door, especially one this obvious. I slowly reached for the door handle and turned it, a shiver ran down my spine... sending goose bumps down my arm. The knob was so... cold. Which meant that this place hadn't been lived in for a long time.

It appeared to be a long stairway leading to the basement. It was dark, and I wasn't going to lie; I was scared. But there may be a way out down there... so I had to suck it up. I slowly walked down the stairs, my feet extending slowly so I wouldn't fall. My eyes adjusted slowly, and soon enough I found a light switch.

My jaw dropped, downstairs was even larger than upstairs. And upstairs was pretty damn big. A pool table laid right smack in the middle of the room, and a large flat screen TV sat on the wall. Ok, scratch that. He was also very _wealthy_. My dad was a movie producer and even he couldn't afford a place like this. Damon must save lots of money...

I composed myself and started to walk towards an open door, I was afraid something would jump out at me, or that Damon would appear behind me. Luckily that didn't happen, and I was able to find myself in what seemed to be a bedroom. A large king sized bed sat in the center of the room, covered in silk and other expensive fabrics. I forced myself to look away and I made my way towards the large dresser that was beside the bed. I was curious to what was inside, and I slowly opened the top drawer. I tilted my head curiously as frilly fabric stuck out. I picked it up and my eyes widened. Lingerie. Of course. It was a small, lacy black thong that was incredibly sexy. I held it up to my hips to see it was a perfect size. I sighed in disgust and grabbed another pair, holding it up to my hips. Perfect size. Did he plan this too? I quickly grabbed all the small outfits from the drawer and threw it behind the large dresser.

"Woops" I muttered innocently. Take that, Damon. There was no way in hell I was putting any of that shit on. I closed the drawer with a smirk on my lips, walking towards the large bed. I couldn't stop myself from touching the soft dark purple pillow case. It was so soft and smooth.. perfect for love making. Guess he thought of that, too. Unfortunately, I couldn't throw the bed behind the dresser, as much as I wanted to. I brought the pillow up to my cheek and gently rubbed it against my skin. mmm.. it felt so nice.. the cold fabric made me feel content and safe. I was about to put the pillow down when I noticed a shiny thing laying right where the pillow had been. Was that... a_ knife_? I leaned closer, the pillow still in my hands. It was... there was a knife under the pillow. Stupid bastard thought it could hide it from me... Nope. I quickly grabbed the knife and tucked it into my boot. I was going to give my kidnapper a piece of my mind once he got back. I put the pillow back and immediately looked under the other one. Nothing under that one.

I spent the last ten minutes or so searching the room, trying to find other suspicious or dangerous things. Surprisingly I found none, the knife was the most dangerous thing in here. The only other thing I found was hidden under the bed. It seemed to be a perfume bottle. Why would he have perfume? I opened it out and wafed it towards me with my hand. Mmm... it smelled beautiful... Surely he wouldn't mind if I took a bit. I sprayed it in front of me and walked through it, but because I'm stupid, I ended up inhaling some of it. I coughed as the perfume went down my throat, great.. now I would smell like it for hours. I turned over the bottle to see if it was poisonous, I was always kind of paranoid when it came to those things.

I read the ingredients, but there was only one thing listed. _Vervain_. Vervain? Wait- didn't he mention that when he tried to 'compel' me? I wonder what it does... I admired the bottle in my hands for a moment, maybe I should hide this, too... just in case. I walked back over to the dresser and tossed it under neath it. I hoped he wouldn't notice I messed with things in his room. He specifically said not to fuck anything up, and I think by hiding the lingerie, stealing his knife, and hiding a perfume bottle counted as fucking things up. I chewed at my bottom lip, hoping I didn't miss anything important before stepping out of the room.

I was back in the main basement of the cabin. And my eyes instantly looked around for Damon. Nope. I was all alone. I was, however, waiting for him to jump out and punish me for fucking around with his room. And because of this fear, all my movements were slow and careful. I moved to the door beside the bedroom, eager but afraid to open it. I turned the handle slowly, and my jaw dropped again once I saw what was inside.

It seemed to be a small waiting room, and even though it was small, it still made my eyes widen. The floors and walls were completely marble, and they were polished so perfectly you could see yourself in the reflection. There was a giant, and I mean _giant_, leather couch sitting on the side of the room, begging for me to sit on it. I resisted it though, and my eyes continued to scan to room. There was another large flat screen television hanging off the wall, and a giant red chair sitting beside it. What was this room? I slowly made my way over to a door on the far side of the room. _Maybe this _was_ a waiting room_, I thought. But for what? Again, I was eager to open the door in front of me. But I couldn't help but be a bit afraid. What if, once I opened it, dead bodies fell out? I shook my head, nothing like that could happen... right? I turned the door handle and braced my self for whatever was on the other side. Pushing the door open, I found the light switch and my jaw almost dropped again.

A bathroom? Why the hell did he have a waiting room for a bathroom? I swear this guy was messed up... or extremely wealthy. Maybe both. Only he would have a waiting room for a bathroom. And only he would have such a flashy bathroom as this one. My bathroom at home was, admittingly, pretty impressive. But this... this was just heaven. One the right side of the room was a large shower. A large, marble shower. I turned to the left side of the room, and there lie a giant golden bath tub. Golden? How much money did this guy have? Maybe it wouldn't be so bad here... as long as he wasn't anywhere near me of course. In the center of the room, hanging on the wall; a large mirror sitting above a large marble sink. I slowly walked towards it, sighing as I saw my reflection. My hair looked terrible. Knotted and frizzy, matted with my own blood. My clothes were ripped for whatever reason, and stained with blood. I glanced to the right, and the shower suddenly looked incredibly inviting.

I didn't care what Damon said, I needed to have a shower. Maybe it would wash off the smell of the vervain perfume, just so he wouldn't know I touched anything. First things first, I needed to lock the waiting room door. I still thought it was useless to have this room here, but whatever. After I locked the door I quickly double-checked to see if it was locked. Check. I took a quick glance around the room, making sure Damon didn't decide to drop in. Nothing. Walking back towards the bathroom door, I started undressing myself. I threw my shirt and bra on the large chair beside the flat screen. Soon followed by my jeans and underwear. I was hesitant before taking off my boots, the knife I had stolen was still tucked inside. _Don't worry... the door is locked. There is no way he can get in. He will never know about the knife. _

I let my thoughts ease my mind, and I walked inside the main bathroom, locking the door behind me. Before walking inside the marble shower, I quickly checked to make sure there were clean towels. Check.

I got lost as the warm water ran down my body. It felt nice to have a long, hot shower. Although it did make me somewhat home-sick. I missed coming home from school everyday, welcomed home by my husky dog, J.D. I frowned once I thought of him. Out of everyone in my home back in Mystic Falls, I missed JD the most. I felt like I was connected to him, like he understood me completely. I know it sounded typical, but it was true. Whenever I was sad, he would know. And he would cuddle up next to me and comfort me until I fell asleep. He was such a loyal dog... and completely beautiful. His stunning blue eyes pierced me every time I would look at him. Now that I think of it, Damon's eyes were a lot like his. I rolled my eyes at that thought, wishing I could go an hour without thinking about my kidnapper.

I let my hair rinse without shampoo for a while, whenever I would look down the water would be spiraled with blood. No wonder I fainted after he bit me, I lost a lot of blood. And there was still more inside his car... and of course; inside him. Ugh! here I go again... thinking about Damon. I couldn't seem to get him off my mind, no matter how hard I tried. In a fail attempt to forget about him, I reached down and grabbed the shampoo, putting some in my hands. I almost giggled once I saw the color of the shampoo. It was pink. I found it funny that such a dark and musky man had pink shampoo in his shower. I shrugged and lathered it into my hair anyway, loving the way it smelt. Hmmm.. this was nice... I was finally able to get away and forget the fact I was being held captive. My mind continued to wander as time went by, thinking about my family...my friends... and just life in general.

I had gotten completely lost in the shower and lost track of time. Well- I kind of did. It's probably been one hour tops, and I knew he'd be back soon. I sighed and turned off the water, immediately missing it. I opened the shower door slowly and peaked my head out, just to be sure Damon didn't sneak in. I smirked once I saw no one in the room, and I grabbed the towels on the side of the shower. I briefly dried myself off, wrapping one towel around my wet hair and the other around my slender body. I looked around for my clothes before remembering I left them in the waiting room. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the door, shivering slightly as cold air pierced my skin. Right before I could reach for the handle, the lights suddenly shut off. My eyes widened, it was pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. Was Damon back? I braced myself for his snarky words, 'Damon's home!' or maybe a smug 'Miss me?' Surprisingly, I heard nothing. He wasn't back yet... Maybe the power went out..? Either way, I needed my clothes.

I sighed and turned my body to the side, reaching out with my arm trying to find the door. My other hand was tightly holding on to the towel that hid my naked body. My heart jumped once my hand found the wall. _Aha!_, I thought to myself, _That's a step in the right direction. All I need to do now is find the door... maybe If I move the to right... _My hand slid across the wall, and I stopped once I found the hinges of the door. _Yes! Getting closer! All I need now is the door knob. Maybe If I move down a bit... now to the right a bit more and- _My thoughts cut off once my hand touched something. It wasn't the marble on the wall... it was fabric. Like jean fabric. _Oh shit._ My hand pulled away instantly, and I begged my eyes to adjust to the darkness so I could see what I touched. _Maybe it was a pair of jeans hanging on the wall_, I tried to reassure myself, But my heart sank and my cheeks burned red once I heard a low chuckle from in front of me. Oh god no...

He's Back.


End file.
